The Prayer Warriors: Ponies In Christ
by Ebony Maria Brown
Summary: Charity comes to Ponyville to teach everyone about Jesus and the importance of making friends. CONTAINS CHRISTIAN THEMES. FOR CHRISTIANS ONLY. NO ATHEIST!
1. Charity Comes to in Ponyville

_Warning/ if you are an atheist and get easily offended with religious things, this fanfic is not for you. It contains Christian themes. By continuing reading you agree to not complain. You have been warned. This also no a troll-fic, so do not come and complain. I have had Ten, a member of Literate Union, to look over this fanfic and he said that it was alright to be published on this site. If you are critique, do it on the story telling merits. I have done my research and talking about God and Jesus is not against the rules. If there are any errors please tell me and I will make an effort to correct them._

 _Disclaimer/ I do not own My Little Pony or the Bible – God does._

 **Charity Comes to in Ponyville**

Charity was new in Ponyville so she did not know that many people there. She was a good Christian Pony and had known Jesus for most of her life. She was a good pony and had never done anything that was illegal or sinful. The most important thing was that she had never practised magic at all and this was because Moses told us in the Bible that we should not suffer a witch and that Paul told his followers to burn all books about witchcraft. She decided to go to Ponyville about the true way of Christ and how magic is really evil.

The first person Charity met in Ponyville was Twilight Sparkle. The unicorn was purple, even her hair, although she had pink streaks in it. She also had a pink star as her cuttie mark. She was studying a pile of books. Charity was not sure what books they were, but she decided to ask Twilight Sparkle what book they were.

"Hello, my name is Charity," she said. "Would you be able to tell me what this books you are reading is about?"

"Hello Charity," said Twilight Sparkle. "This book is about the history of Ponyville and how Princess Celestia managed to build Ponyville with her sister, Princess Luna. But Princess Luna went crazy and tried to take over the world. She was sent to the moon before trying to come back. But she is all good again."

"Wow," said Charity. She was very interested in what Twilight Sparkle was reading. But the most interesting thing she wanted to know is if Ponyville practised Christianity or not. "Just wondering though, at any point in Ponyville's history, has any of you ever practice Christianity?"

"Christianity?" pondered Twilight Sparkle in a state of cluelessness. She looked very confused, as if she did not know what Charity was talking about. "What is that about? Is that about crisps?" Charity was shocked at what she was saying, but she decided to forgive her – she was living in ignorance. It was not her fault that no one had ever told her about Jesus and the sacrifice he made for us all.

"Christianity is all about the sacrifice that Jesus made for us by dying on the cross. By doing this, he allowed us to have eternal life, but only if we followed his holy commandments. These commandments were given to us a thousand years before that but people ignored it. Jesus came back to remind us about the commitment of God. What do you think of that," Charity explained. Twilight Sparkle eyes sparkled up just like her namesake. She looked really interested in Christianity.

"Wow, that is very interesting," she told Charity in an excited manner. "Let us go to Princess Celestia and tell her all about this great person called Jesus. Wow, you have really changed my life."

Twilight Sparkle dashed toward the castle at a gallop of a gait, with Charity tagging along behind her. She wanted to go with Twilight Sparkle so that she could find out why they had not practice Christianity before. She feared that something evil had taken control of Ponyville the day that it was formed, and she wanted to see if this evil was the cause that stopped them from practising Christianity in the first place.

"This is the castle where Princess Celestia lives. Be very careful around her, for she can be very unpredictable," said Twilight Sparkle, blushing. Charity could tell that Twilight Sparkle hero worshiped Princess Celestia. She hoped that one day Twilight Sparkle would also worship Jesus Christ. This was because Jesus Christ has done more for than anyone else in this world.

They then entered the throne room and there was Princess Celestia, sitting on her throne. She was a white unicorn just like Twilight Sparkle but her hair was of a different pastel colors. These colors included light blue, a limy green, a purple much like Twilight Sparkle's skin, and a light pinkie color which looked very girly. Her cuttie mark was the sun – in contrast to her sister which was the moon.

"Hey, Princess Celestia, I have some really cool news to tell you. I have just today found out about a really cool person," said Twilight Sparkle excitedly – hopping about crazily.

"And who is this person? Please tell me," she asked Twilight Sparkle – eager waiting for a response.

"This person is Jesus Christ" said Twilight Sparkle proudly. Suddenly Princess Celestia turned to dark and her eyes started to glow red. Extra horns started to grow out of her head, and her skin went a dark brown color.

"Leave this room at once," she said in a very low and sinister voice. Suddenly some evil spell came upon Twilight Sparkle and Charity which transported them out of the castle and into the evil woods, which had sinister looking trees staring at them. And unlike the other trees, these trees could not be convinced into not being evil.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Attack of the Evil Trees

**Attack of the Evil Trees**

While Twilight Sparkle started to cry like a little baby panicking, Charity knelt down to pray, knowing that God would come to her aid. She stared at Twilight Sparkle and told her to join her. Obediently, Twilight Sparkle followed Charity into prayer as the evil trees began to approach them. Someone had done some evil Satan magic on them to cause them move. This was most likely Princess Celestia, but Charity decided that it could be anyone and choose to not make any conclusions yet.

"God, I pray for you now to help us in our time of need. We are in danger – our enemies are approaching us quickly - and I do not think we will be able to stop them by ourselves. We ask you to give us strength and power to defeat these wicked spirits," they both prayed as loudly as possible so that God could hear them – he is a busy person looking after lots of people so they needed to get his attention.

A voice coming from the heavens spoke to them – giving them comfort and strength – saying, "My dear children, I will bless you with some holy strength so that you can defeat these evil spirits. I give you power that no evil witch could ever defeat – not even Princess Celestia, who has cursed my name many times by doing wicked things. Now go a defeat them." His holy present gave both Charity and Twilight Sparkle the strength to defeat the demonic trees.

"I command – in the name of Jesus Christ – that you to leave this realm at once. I banish you from this universe, and you will go back to the depths where you belong," Charity yelled with all her strength. Twilight Sparkle joined in by saying the same thing that Charity has said, but she was not as powerful since she was not an expert at getting rid of demons compared to Charity, who had many years of experience.

The demon trees – the scary faces staring at these holy beings – then burst into flames, screaming as they went into the depths of hell. Charity prayed over the ashes, making sure that the demons won't ever return – we do not want any demons to return.

After leaving the forest, Twilight Sparkle decided to get Charity to meet her best friends - Rainbow Dash and Applejack. So they went to the farm where Applejack was picking apples from a tree – listening to her iPod, since it was an apple product as well – and Rainbow Dash was helping her.

"Come and met my new friend," Twilight Sparkle said happily, trotting up to Applejack, who was now looking at Charity, wondering who the new pony was. "This is Charity and she has introduced me to a really cool thing."

"Wow," said Applejack – moving towards Charity to examine her – before asking a question, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Christianity and the awesomeness of Jesus Christ!" Twilight Sparkle said proudly. "I just converted today!" This comment caused Applejack to become irritated – Rainbow Dash turned his head, wondering what was going on.

"There will be none of that nonsense here," Applejack said honestly.

"But I thought you were Missouri? I thought everyone there _were_ Christians," asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Well… I am an Atheist and my boyfriend Rainbow Dash is one too. Now I will ask you to go before I ring the police," Apple demanded. Charity and Twilight Sparkle decided that it was not worth annoying them – they did not want to get arrested. They went back to Twilight Sparkles house to work out their next plan in converting Ponyville to Christianity.


	3. Pinkie Pie has a Dream

**Pinkie Pie has a Dream**

"We will be apparent with those two – it was obvious that the witch Princess Celestia has brainwashed them with liberal ideas. It is obvious that Rainbow Dash seems a bit girly at times – Jesus will put a stop to behavior such as that – and I was surprised that Applejack is not a Christian, seeing that she comes from Missouri," said Charity energetically and vigorously, while Twilight Sparkles followed her fervently, listening to every word the pony said.

"I am sure those two will come around – they can be stubborn at times. We just need to be persistent – they will give in. We will not give up. God will never let us down with this mission. The only person we have to be worried about is Princess Celestia – she has always been a bit nasty to me in the past – she is the only person that could hurt us if we are not careful. They do not call her a troll for nothing," said Twilight Sparkle fathomably. Charity nodded her head in agreement. "But I am sure my friend Pinkie Pie will understand – she is opened to new ideas, especially good news such as Christ."

Charity laughed at this joke since she got the joke. The gospel means the good news. It showed her that Christians could be humorous. "Let's go find her then."

Pinkie Pie was outside her house, watering plants – humming a folk tune – and munching on some bread and honey. She moved her head up as Charity and Twilight Sparkle approached her – looking at them.

"Hullo," she said all hyperactive, with her jumping about – she most likely had at least ten coffees this morning. "Who is this?" she was hopping around the other two ponies. This was a weird sight if someone did not know Pinkie Pie - unless someone became really good friends with her and knew her very well. She was a fun pony to be around. Twilight Sparkles realized that she was talking about Charity, since neither of them had met before.

"This is Charity and she has introduced me to Christianity – Jesus is now my best friend – and she has been awesome, bringing me on an exciting adventure," said Twilight Sparkle.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie turned quiet, and when she spoke she said things very taciturnly. "But Princess Celestia has warned us about those Christians. I was told that they poison people while they are asleep and secretly kill them? Sorry, but I do not want to know you now. You are not my friend anymore. Goodbye." She went into her house and locked the door, shutting herself up in her dwelling.

Disappointed and thwarted, Twilight Sparkle and Charity went back to Twilight Sparkle's house to work out what to do next. "What went wrong," said Twilight Sparkle.

"That is what I am wondering," said Charity in a really depressed manner. "Let me sleep on it."

That night, Pinkie Pie had a dream. Demons were attacking her and she was being chased by these demons. Panicking, she sprinted and she suddenly ran into an even bigger demon. It had an even bigger horn. It was the devil! Suddenly out of nowhere came Jesus Christ, with a sword – killing the demon - and saving Pinkie Pie's live.

Pinkie Pie woke up saying, "I am going to convert to Christianity!"

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Spike Gets Spiked

**Spike Gets Spiked**

As Twilight Sparkle and Charity played Bible related board game, Pinkie Pie burst into the room, screaming as loud as she could, "Jesus is for life!" Both Ponies were shock at first with her sudden revelation. But they soon regain their ability to think and were glad that she had changed her mind – now they could share each other's company in heaven when they died, since Ponies go to heaven – a pony heaven, much like our own one. "Hey, you are playing a board game – cool – can I play?"

"Sure," said Twilight Sparkle. "That is okay with you, right?" she asked Charity.

"That is okay. This way it will be easier to explain Christianity to our friend. All you need to do is explain the rules," the new pony said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" said Pinkie Pie in a much exited voice:

"The main rules to the board game they were playing was this: firstly, everyone chooses one of Jesus' followers who then, secondly, take turns travelling around the Roman Empire converting people to Christianity. At first you can only convert Jews, but as your convert rating goes up, you can convert other people such as gentiles and pagans. Each turn, the person rolls two dices, which shows how many spaces they can move. Whenever they land onto a town, which has a small population, or a city, which has a bigger population, the player roles two dices, and if they roll a number more than the number written on the city, they convert the entire city. Each person converted is one point towards the convert rating. If they fail to convert a city or town the player can remain on the town for the next turn, but they have to roll another dice, which if they roll a six, the town will kill the player – forcing them to create a new follower, with its convert rating renewed back to zero, starting at Jerusalem. If they do get kill, they get to roll another dice, and if they roll an even number, God destroys that town or city. If the town or city is not destroyed, and a player lands on that city or town, they also have to roll a dice, and if it rolls an odd number, they die also, but they also get to roll the dice to decide if the city or town gets destroyed. The game continues until every town or city is converted or destroyed. I hope you like this game – I just came up with it right now."

Twilight Sparkle, Charity and Pinkie Pie played this game until Spike spurted in. He was a dragon with purple scales and green fur. He had stream coming out of his nostrils – ravealing that he was angry about something.

"How dare you betray me by converting to Christianity? Now I must unfriend you because I am an atheist," he yelled at the top of his voice. He looked really mad – his face was turning red.

"Look," said Twilight Sparkle, "it is not my fault that I converted to Christianity – you can whinge, moan, and complain as much as you like, but I will not turn back from my decision. There is no way I am going to return to my old wicked ways. Although I am still willing to be friend with you – since I am generous and believe in tolerance. I am deeply sad that you refuse to convert to Christianity, but if you are so willing to still friend be friends with me, since I am not too bothered – Jesus loves everyone unconditionally."

Because this comment annoyed Spike – he did not like it that a Christians was being nice to him – he stormed around the room breathing fire – but since Charity prayed to God to protect the house from evil, none of the flames destroyed the house –and then he stormed out after realizing his fire breathing was not working.

As he frogmarched away from the house – moaning by saying comments such as "I hate God" and "Jesus doesn't Exists" – which was such a stupid comment since Jesus _was_ real – God sent down a thunder bolt, which was carefully done so that it didn't kill Spike since God still had plans for this Dragon – even if he was an atheist – onto Spike, making his entire green hair spike up. "What has just happened? I was wrong all along! God is real! I better go back to Twilight Sparkle, Charity and Pinkie Pie and tell them that I have changed my mind and that I will convert to Christianity just like my friends have done!" So he ran back to Charity's place yelling as loud as he could, "I confess that I am a sinner. Jesus, please forgive me!"

"Since Jesus is a forgiver, I will forgive you also," said Twilight Sparkle. And so, Spike joined them in their game. But accepting Jesus, he was going to enjoy the reward of eternal life given to him by Christ.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Even More Conflicts with the Other Ponie

**Even More Conflicts with the Other Ponies**

The next day, Charity was waiting on the porch of her own house which she had just brought it that day. She was rather happy, playing a lute, when another pony gently trotted up to her house. This pony had her head lowered, looking to the ground, while slowly galloping. She had creamy yellow fur and with a pastel pink mane.

"Hullo," Charity said to the pony as she approached. But the other pony ignored her. "What a rude little pony. If you do not want to talk to me, just simply go away."

As the other pony started to turn away from Charity's house, Twilight Sparkle came out of her house, saying, "Please do not go away Fluttershy! Charity – the pony here – does not realize you have social problems."

Suddenly, fowl language came out of Fluttershy's mouth, "Well, do I care if that thing does not understand me. Curse you and curse your new friend." And she stormed off, charging back towards her own house.

"Sorry about that," said Twilight Sparkle, "she will come around when she realized that she is being antisocial – ponies like her are like that sometime since they refuse to conform to society."

"Yes, I understand now. Hopefully she will apologize for saying things such as that," said Charity.

"That is the problem," said Twilight Sparkle sadly, "ponies like her can be somewhat psychopathic, and so she most likely will not empathize with you." Charity nodded her head in agreement. She had gone on missions before finding ponies that would refuse to convert to Christ, but she always stood her ground and eventually they did turn around and became good Christian ponies.

"Let us go get some lemonade, and see what Pinkie Pie is doing. We can even play that board game again," said Charity excitedly.

"Yes, let us do that," said Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy walked back to her house, which was near a tree with lots of birds on it. The birds were singing, but she was not interested in them. Instead she went back to her house, and had dinner. After that she went to bed. Unlike Pinkie Pie, God did not send her any dreams to convince her to turn her life around and confess that she is a sinner. Instead she could not get to sleep. Self-doubt filled her head. She really wanted to theoretically smash her head on a concrete brick wall, but she but she had other things to do. And unlike Pinkie Pie, who decided to discover Jesus, Fluttershy decided to do something even more radical. She quickly went to Applejack and Rainbow Dash's house.

"I have decided to that I want to go discover myself!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "I am going to climb mount K2 – the most dangerous mountain in the world!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Applejack uncaringly and predictably.

"Do whatever you want – just do not bother us while we are trying to sleep. Now go and annoy someone else," he swore at her.

So Fluttershy decided to go by herself without telling anyone. As she was leaving town, Spike the Dragon was following her. She stopped suddenly, looking at him. "What do you want?"

"I am coming with you just to make sure that you do not do anything stupid," said Spike.

"Okay," said Fluttershy - like she cared.


	6. The Courage of Fluttershy

**The Courage of Fluttershy**

After a short plane ride – PONY AIRLINES – Fluttershy and her friend Spike – a dragon – stood at the bottom of K2, a really tall mountain that rose right into the clouds making it difficult to see the summit. Hopefully, Fluttershy thought, this will not affect my view once I reach the top. I want to see the entire world just Jesus did when the devil tempested. She was going to prove to Ponyville that she could achieve anything and that she was not just a shy and ignorant pony.

"Are you sure you really want to do this," said Spike curiously – he did not know what Fluttershy's reaction would be as she could become really angry very suddenly for no reason at all. "It looks really dangerous."

"Look, I have come here to prove those ponies wrong – I am not a coward – by climbing this mountain. This would give me courage to stand up against them all – including Rainbow Dash – that is the most prideful pony there ever was. Pride destroys people – so I am not going to be boastful once I have completed this taste – do you understand me?" said Fluttershy. She looks convinced in her ways so Spike decided not to argue against her again. It is better to go with her than argue against her and lose.

"Alright," said Spike curiously, "but let us rest first. It is nearly dark and I do not want to start climbing this mountain tonight – maybe another day if it can be helped." Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement.

So they found an old house near the bottom of the mountain. The man was kind to let them stay there for free – It had started hail storming, so if he did not let them in they would have died – he had a guilty conscience. He brought them mugs of hot chocolate as they crowded around the fire place which warmed them up. The drink strengthened them for the next day – it was going be dangerous and they knew they would need a lot of strength to get through the next day.

"So," said the old man, "you are planning to climb this deadly mountain. You know it has claimed over nine thousand lives. I have counted every one of them and each one was not nice."

"What is your point with this mindless blabbering? This is really annoying – I want to climb the mountain now!" said Fluttershy. "If I can climb this mountain I will have achieved my goal of proving Rainbow Dash wrong – that I can achieve anything – and will be rewarded by Princess Celestia – oh that would be truly awesome!" The old man face-palmed himself and then looked at her worryingly.

"I fear you will die on this journey. This will not end kindly and I will tell you in heaven that I warned you so! I will give you this simple advice – do not climb this mountain and turn back or you will die if you ignore my advice! This is the most dangerous mountain in the world – many people have died trying to climb it – so I beg you to not climb it or you will gain the same fate as those many hundreds of people that have died climbing this mountain!" said the world man wonderingly. Suddenly, Fluttershy turned red, indicated that she was really annoyed at the comment the man had said.

"I think you should listen to this man," said Spike – which made things even worse. Even her friend was turning against her. She had enough and wanted to climb the mountain now!

"It is people like you that cause people like me to give up on our dreams!" demanded Fluttershy! "I am going to ignore you and climb this mountain right now just to prove you and everyone else wrong! I am going to show them that I can do this and that I am not some shy little pony."

"If it is your death wish, be my guest," said the old man. "Do not come back with absent appendages and complaining – I will tell you 'told you so' and everyone else will laugh at you – including Rainbow Dash. I bet he would love to see you fail this quest of yours – the smile on his face will be great – could you live with yourself if this happened. Escape the embarrassment by not climbing this mountain."

Suddenly Spike said, "Look, why do not we stay here until the snow storm is gone, and then we can start the journey. It will be a lot safer that way." The other pony nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Fluttershy. "We will stay here for only one day. I will be leaving first thing tomorrow – even if you are not prepared." And so the old man allowed them to sleep there that night – the snow storm was still bad and so he would feel really guilty if he kicked the out.

That night, Fluttershy had a nightmare. She was back in Ponyville and all the ponies were staring at her with evil eyes – as if they were demon processed. Princess Celestia went up to her and started to laugh really evilly. "You failed us! You are a disgrace!" she laughed. "We will forever laugh at you to make you feel the shame!"

"See, did not I say you could not achieve you dream," Rainbow Dash said as he approached poor little Fluttershy. "I bet I could have climbed that mountain with my eyes closed!"

"Oh Rainbow Dash, you are very pretty," said Twilight Sparkle, smiling at him. This made Fluttershy even more annoyed.

"Oh, and I love you too," said Rainbow Dash. "Unlike Fluttershy who left you to climb some stupid mountain – how could you even call her a friend – an enemy more like it?"

"That serves her right for insulting me and my friend Jesus," said Charity.

Applejack said, "I hope she is a cripple for the rest of her life. She knew the dangers of climbing that mountain so now she better while learn about the consequence."

Even Spike looked really disappointed. "I warned you not to climb that mountain but you would not listen. Now you nearly got yourself killed. You are truly an embarrassment. I do not want to be friends with you anymore. Good bye."

Then Princess Celestia said, "I hereby banish you from these lands. If you come back we will get rid of you on sight – do you understand?" And everyone cheered. All of this was getting to Fluttershy that she screamed at the top of her voice!

"I CANNOT TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" she screamed aloud as she woke up.

Spike stood up – wide awake – to look at Fluttershy. His stare looked right into Fluttershy which made her very uncomfortable. He shocked his head. "What was all that screaming about," he said, "you will wake the old man up. Go back to bed since you will need your sleep for tomorrow."

"Alright, I will go back to sleep. I know how important tomorrow is and why I need a good enough amount of sleep," Fluttershy replied and so she went back to sleep. She did not get any nightmares, thanks to God. They work up early and the old man served them a meal to eat before they started their journey up the mountain. And so they ate their breakfast as quick as they could – Fluttershy wanted to start climbing the mountain as soon as they could – and the old man went up to them ominously.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you not to climb this mountain," he asked.

"No," Fluttershy said. "Now get out of my way. I do not want anything to get in my way to the summit - that includes you."

"Then I will let you go on your way. There is nothing I can do to stop you going to your deaths. The blood is on my hand," the old man quoted the bible.

And so they started their journey from the first camp, where the old man's hut was, across the valley of salience walking, on the right side of the valley, – where they were able to first see the summit - towards the face of Lhotse, walking on the right side of the valley, where another camp was set up. By now it was nearly dark, so they decided to call it a day. The next day they started to climb the face of Lhotse where after a few hundred they came across another camp supplying oxygen. From there, they need to climb up toward anther where they would stay the night there. Between the two camps there was to two more problems to get past. The first one is a massive black rock, and another one was a layer of marble. They were able to get past this using rope. They soon came to the fourth camp where they stayed there for night – they had taken an entire day to get that fare.

That night Fluttershy had another nightmare. Spike and her were climbing the mountain, when suddenly, Spike tripped over a rock, and fall down towards his death. She started worry that she would get in trouble – she had brought death upon her friend –she did not want to suffer the shame of going back to Ponyville as a failure, especially if her friend died for her.

Suddenly, she woke up. She started to cry, which woke of Spike – so as a friend he started to contort her. "Flutter, everything will be okay," he said.

The next day they started to climb again. After an hour they got to a terrace where they were able to see the peaks at the south summit where they were heading and the east summit – their main goal. From there, they had to get over a set of rocks, which they used a rope to do so. They also had to dodge avalanches. They soon came across a small dome which was the south summit. Then they head south-east up a traverse, where they came across a bottleneck cliff, which they needed climbing equipment to climb. After having to climb over a section rocky rock, they came to the summit.

"This is amazing," said Fluttershy.

"Well done, you did it," said Spike.

"I think I have gained the courage to know what I want to do with my life. I want to help other people live good and healthy lives," replied Fluttershy.

"I am glad you realize this now," said Spike. "If it was not for Jesus, I do not think we would have made it her."

"It is sad that my other friends did not come with me. It would have been great for them to see me do this thing," said Fluttershy.

"Yeah," said Spike. "I bet they will be Jesus."

"I agree with you there. By doing this, I have proven them wrong," said Fluttershy.

"Happy is the man that allows wisdom into their life, and the man that understands many complex things," said Spike.

"I am glad you have shared me with some great wisdom," said Fluttershy.

"That is from the Bible. God is wise. You should think about following our ways by being becoming a Christian," said Spike.

"Yes, I will think about that," she said. And so they camped there for the night, and after witnessing the sun rise, they climbed down the mountain. Fluttershy was glad she had managed to climb that mountain. She hoped to climb Mount Everest one day in the future.

She walked up to the old man and laughed at him. "Now you can tell me 'told you so' since I have climbed that mountain. I have done something that no one thought I could. I am going to post the photo of me on the summit onto my blog. My readers are going to be very excited about that!" Fluttershy said, before leaving the old man before he could reply.

"Time to go home," Spike said happily.

 _Author's note/ I have finished proofreading through this fanfic, so hopefully it will not be reported again. I also plan to finish this so that there is a proper ending. I will also talk to my cousin to see if he can proofread his fanfics so that they can return to this site as well._


	7. The Great Struggle

_Author's note/ as I write this, I have discovered than a horrible event has happened in our nation. I pray for those affected in the cinema shootout, especially the family that have to suffer the loss of their own loved ones. I have deeply saddened for what has happened to them, and I am disgraced at this sicking event. We should be embracing each other with love, not kill each other. No other words can describe what I feel at this moment. I am truly shocked. But alas, I must continue my story._

 **The Great Struggle**

Fluttershy stood there on the hill overlooking Ponyville – a balloon in the distance floating towards the castle that Princess Ceslestia had hid herself in. Grey crowds covered much of the castle, stopping people from seeing that much of it. She had seen it before, but was not aware of its dark and oppressive image, staring down towards the town it beleaguered. It was warm summer's day – a slight cold breeze trailing of from behind the pony. She was not used to the warm weather, with being in Nepal and having to deal with snow and the cold. The summit was pretty cold; but since she was with her friend – Spike – staring down from one of the highest places in the world she did not care about the cold.

"I hope everyone here will be proud of what I have achieved," said Fluttershy nervously. She done such a brave thing – climbing that mountain – but she wondered if they would still treat her as if she was an outsider. It was not an easy task, and converting to Christianity was even harder. She had been an atheist for all her life, and to change her religious belief will be a struggle. Throughout history, Christians have been mocked, teased and ridiculed for what they believed in, including being sent to heaven early without any choose in matter – although they accepted it anyway; they really wanted to be with God for all eternity. She knew very well that Applejack and Rainbow Dash will not be accepting of her change in heart. At least she knew Twilight Sparkle and Spike will be one her side, to support her decision – despite how much ridicule they will get as well.

"They will accept, even if it means me making them do so," Spike was extremely supportive, like all friends should be. He was her favorite person at the moment. He had helped her a lot, and was supportive the entire time she attempted to climb the mountain. Sharing the experience was the best thing to happen to Fluttershy in her entire life, besides converting to Christianity – but since they are related she could count both events as the best overall. "Let us go see Twilight Sparkle first and tell her the good news – wow, I really love that pun."

"I do as well." Since Fluttershy had converted to Christianity, she started to understand many of the jokes they used to make. Before she was ignorant, not wanting to beware of the truth, but now that she had ben unblended, she could see the errors of her way. She decided that it was about time she fixed things, and to try and convert Applejack and Rainbow Dash. These two ponies were very nice to her before and were not supportive, but they at least should have chance at accepting redemption. And since she was a very patient, persistent and persevering pony, she would not give up until they saw the light. This was her mission. Once she had done that, she planned to take on Princess Celestia herself, and end her tyrant reign. It was a hard task, but Fluttershy knew that she could do it! She was a new pony… born again!

"Let us just hope that the ridicule won't be that bad," Spike coughed – Fluttershy knew what he meant. A lot of ponies are going to laugh her. But she made her choice and decided to continue with it – embrace it to its fullest value. If she went down as a martyr, then so be it.

As she entered the town, having a cross tried around her neck, many ponies that she used to know sneered as she walked passed them. A few of them even splatted out a few rude remarks such as "You're ready to suffer the same fate as your false God" and "We will truly feed your to the lions – they will sure love a good meal, especially a Christian one - Plenty of sodalist." These comments hurt Fluttershy, but she did best to ignore them. She came towards the house of Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was bent down, staring up at Applejack on their front porch. He was proposing to the other pony. They had been going out for some time, so it was obvious that they would get married eventually. But it was obvious that they were going to have an atheist marriage - which is an offensive towards God, who evented marriage in the first place. Fluttershy only hoped that they could see the light before they got married, so that they could have a proper wedding that is a Christian one.

"Will you marry me," he asked her. She blushed and smiled, before hugging Rambo Dash. If it was not an appalling, horrendous, atrocious, and abysmal sight, Fluttershy would have cried a tear in happiness. But she knew right away that she had to plan to turn them to the light.

"Yes I will," she said, accepting the marriage proposal. Rainbow Dash looked very happy. He really loved Applejack and she knew it. They stared at Fluttershy, realizing that she was wearing a cross. "And she is defiantly not accepted."

"I agree," said Rainbow Dash, who looked at Fluttershy all angrily. "Get away from my house before I call the Pony Police. I have Princess Celestia on my side. And since she is the law, it means I can do whatever I want."

"I will not do so," said Fluttershy, insolently.

"Then shall be it," said the sycophantic pony Applejack, as she rushed towards the phone. "I love it when us atheist win." She gave a smirk.

 _To be continued…_


	8. A Splendored Nuptial

_Author's note/ I do not care what everyone thinks; I am allowed to write this fanfic since I am not breaking any rules. Is this a scriptfic? I don't think so. Is it interactive? Not a chance. Are there any famous people in this fanfic? Only fictional characters are here. No matter what you say, I am not breaking a single rule. If you do not like, then stop reading this fanfic. You have no right to keep complaining._

 **A Splendored Nuptial**

"So you had to get yourself arrested," complained Spike, who was walk back and forward next to the bars to the prison cell, impatience and wanting things to hurry up quickly, nippily, and promptly. More steam than usual was coming out of his noise, as he became more agitated, moving here and there in accumulative belligerence. He hated being entangled and dishevelled into a small environment, and Fluttershy could tell that Spike was annoyed at her for putting him in that situation. "I do not think I can take it anymore." His bellowing got the sentinel alerted.

"Be unobtrusive!" snapped Fluttershy precipitously; staring at Spike like a parent would do toward their child when such juvenile is behaving impishly. She herself was under a lot of stress, and Spike's perpetual complaining, lividing, and ranting was starting to exasperate her. She really wanted to smack the little dragon over the head, but realized that doing so would be very unchristian of her and would be categorized as a sin. So she decided not to. "At least be a little bit quieter," she finally spoke, this time less bellicose. "We do not want to get the attention of the sentries. They do not appear that pleasant or affable, and would not think twofold about walloping us with their paddles. Let us not get on the depraved lateral of them." Spike unenthusiastically and reluctantly bobbed in covenant.

She did not anticipate Applejack to ring the constabularies. She truly thought that the other pony was only calling her bluff. The moment Applejack responded to the phone, Fluttershy discerned that the other pony was being severe. The edict implementation organization got there within a minute or so, since Ponyville was not a surely immense municipality. Arresting Fluttershy was relatively tranquil, since Fluttershy did not want to make a big aggravation other the event. She wanted to get this over and done with as hastily as possible. Spike, on the other hand, put out a fight, trying to shot out balls of fire; which were not that big anyway. One of the flames did caught Applejack and Rainbow's Dash's house on fire, which made the actionable enforcement in irater. They had serious charges now, and it was rumored that the Princess wanted them to be exiled, despite the attainment that Fluttershy was capable to accomplish. At least they did not call for the bereavement verdict. She felt lucky over that.

"They will have to riposte to this when judgement day comes," Fluttershy susurrated dexterously, although Spike did perceive. Why was Twilight Sparkle taking so long? She surely had the bail dosh to get them out. It was going to be a large sum to pay, since Princess Celestia was making sure they do not get out easily, but Twilight Sparkle was able to disentangle snags, no matter how grim they were to elucidate. Spike was still walking posterior and presumptuous peevishly, querulously and irascibly. Fluttershy was on tenterhooks that he would stop, but he kept moving agitatedly, which each movement creating more the guard more to cognizance. "Let us keep our contour squat, until Twilight Sparkle emanates."

"Alright," said Spike. As he spoke, Twilight Sparkle appeared at the other side of bar, staring at them as their savior, even she was a corporeal. "You appropriated your stint!"

"I had to get the coinage. I plagiarized from the Church's endowment. We are sure to make it back on donations though, so do not apprehension about that," she said. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" enquired Fluttershy in a muddle.

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack getting married," she exposed. This triggered everyone in the scope to wheeze and gagger.

"We must do something about it instantaneously," Fluttershy said, as she started to panic. It was Spike that soothed everyone downcast, speaking very tranquilly and serenely.

"We will go there and stop the wedding," he said. "They must not marry!"

So they gript a cab and drove to the garden which was the whereabouts that Rainbow Dash and Applejack were getting matrimonial. Annulments should always be done at a church, since doing it anywhere else is turpitude against God. There were plenty of ponies there, sitting at their seats. They were about to be married when the person getting them married, who was not a ecclesiastic, asked whether they should get married or not.

"No!" yelled Fluttershy, indicting down the aisle, shocking every pony that she passed. They were giving her a long face. Applejack looked very repulsed and sickened, trotting towards Fluttershy. She looked madder than she had looked ever before. Fluttershy conjectured whether she should get out of the way of the other pony, but she absolutely to stand her ground. She was doing this for God, standing up for his sanctified diktats.

"How dare you say such a…" before she could finish, Rainbow Dash shrieked and squealed, and then fell over. He had just had a heart spasm, sent from God himself to instil everyone their blunders of their conducts. "NEVER AGAIN," the pony lastly unremitting, "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS CRAWL ACTION"

 _To Be Continued…_

 _Author's note/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are going to be two more, before this will come to an epic conclusion. Once I have done that I will finish off my Twilight fanfic, although I am desirous to write either Digimon fanfic or Zelda one before I do finish my Twilight one._


	9. All is Forgiven and the Fraud is Ended

_Author's note/ All Christian should be able to forgive people and turn the other check. That is why I am writing this story to show that not all Christians are bad. An author is threatening to report me because they do not agree with my story. I am not breaking any rules so I should be allowed to post my story nonetheless. If you do not agree with me story then you should do the same and turn the other check and ignore this. This is for Christian readers._

 **All is Forgiven and the Fraud is Ended**

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS CRAWL ACTION" said Rainbow Dash, but Fluttershy saw something in his eyes that told her that he must be forgiven. Everyone in the world of ponies was free to live their lives how they want to be.

"I am sorry," said Fluttershy. "I overacted so please forgive me. I will forgive you and let you marry your soon to be wife. I wish you all the best." Proudness in Rainbow Dash increased. He got a sense of gladness and realize that all is well and they can go on with their lives happily and ever after without any conflict. They might have different religious views but that should not get in their way of living happy lives.

"I forgive you," he said walking up to her and giving her a big pony hug. She smiled and kissed him, but not in a cheating way. She then let him return to his bride who also looked relieved at the result. They were all a happy family again and nothing was going to change that.

"I forgive you also," said Applejack. "You are like the best friend in the whole wide world. I do not know why we go into an angle as stupid as that. I might be an atheist and you might be a Christian but that should not stop us from being friends. Would you forgive me too?"

"Yes I would for my best friend in the entire world, besides Twilight who I love dearly also. I correct myself. You are all my favorites. I love each and every one of you. I forgive everyone!"

"Yay," said everyone in the church who was pleased that the wedding was going ahead and that everyone was friends again. They all discovered that friendship was in magic and it did not matter if one person was friends with Jesus or if they were not they were still all family and they all had to love each other in all types of specials ways. You might not agree with someone but if you find something you do agree with you should cherish those moments. For example, if you both like Pokémon you should be supportive of when they write a really cool story based on that series.

"Do you take her as your lawful wedded wife?" said the priest, who was glad he was able to marry these two ponies at last.

"I do," said Rainbow Dash with much proud that he would want to declare his undying love to Applejack.

"And do you take him as your awful wedded husband?" said the priest to Applejack who had a big grin on her face, who looked like she was happy to marry Rainbow Dash finally.

"I do," said Applejack who looked really happy for saying those two simple words yet mean a lot to the world and everyone in the church.

"Then I proposed you as husband and wife," the priest said happily know he enjoyed what he had done which was marry people. Love is the best thing in the whole wide world. "You can now kiss you wife." And so Applejack and Rainbow Dash kissed and everyone cheered for them. Fluttershy and Twilight were really proud of their friend. Spike was flying about breathing fire in excitement, but because of great power within the church it did not burn down.

As soon as they kissed a shadowy phantom appear at the roof with evil intent and laughed and screamed and sound really wicked. It was the voice of the Princess, who had now declared herself Queen. "I will not let you get away with living peacefully. You will now suffer my wrath as you discover what it is like to Christians. You will all burn, even the atheists because they make friends with Christians."

Please not that not all Atheists are like that, and Applejack went up to the Queen and said in defiance, "I might be an atheist but I am also a friend. I will stand up for them and protect them from any threats made by you." This made atheism looked good.

"You are a silly little pony who will be punished for being too much of a goody good and I will kidnap you and make you my personal slave," said the Queen. And she made an evil laugh as she did all sorts of dark magic, since she was not an atheists but a Satanist with the rage to destroy every pony in the world. Atheists are not bad but Satanists are especially when they are given too much power. And Applejack was gone.

 _To be concluded…._

 _Author's note/ the next chapter will be the last. I hope this chapter made more atheists like me. I am not a bad person really. I really want to be everyone's friend. Please forgive me if I seem rude at times. I did not ask to be this way. Anyhow this story is coming to an end. I hope you enjoy what you have read. Please also read my Pokémon story what I am going to continue next with. Also this story is not breaking any rules so you have no right to report it._


End file.
